Code Geass: The Band
by Lelouchvibritt1
Summary: Prior to losing his memory, Lelouch decides to form a band.


Title: Code Geass: The Band

Link: ~Lelouchvibritt1

Fandom: A code Geass fanfiction

Rating: M (Humour, sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll)

Pairings: Lelouch.L. suzaku. K. Gino.W. Rolo.L.

Summary: Prior to losing his memory, Lelouch decides to form a band.

Disclaimer: i don't own code geass

**Author's Notes**: There are so many bands out these days, huh?

The air was scented with a sweet perfuming breeze masking the frozen zephyr of the night, which meant nightlife- in –Pedragon- was –on- full -swing.

An eclectic group of teenagers (mainly those who knew the go-to hotspots presumably from Ashford academy private college) queued up amongst the gargantuan crowed lined outside the venue,

(The kind of crowd you would see if a famous musician, decided to show up at your school's cafeteria; * think about it)

"Well, it looks like everyone got the memo? How are we getting in?". Rivalz huffed, trying to shove his way past a few teenage girls painting themselves with cosmetics. He turned over his shoulder to face his friends who were uncomfortable with some eager males singing out of tune behind them.

"Where's Milly?", Kallen spoke, looking to Shirley's direction ready to knock the next person who shoves her out.

"uh?, she said she'll be here?. Seriously, are we in the right place guys?"

"She did say the lampshades were playing tonight, I presume were standing outside the gig?", Nina responded quietly as ever, cleaning the lenses of her foggy reading glasses.

"Judging by the name of the band, I didn't think it'll be this packed.", Rivalz sighed , placing his gloved hands in his pockets." I'll text her again-".

"-no, why don't you try ringing her?!", Kallen pointing the obvious, cheeks flaring possibly from the cold.

"eh?, well-what if she's-um busy?..", Kallen seized the phone device from his hands, sighing at his lack of courage when it comes to communicating with his blonde crush.

"-Hey guess who this is? You guessed it. Guess what you have to do now? you guessed it. Guess what's next? You guessed it...*Beep*

-Ugh, Milly you and your outlandish voicemail greetings! Anyway we're standing outside of what we think it's the gig, could you meet us? Coz' I'm gonna punch someone any minute now!, blame the cold!-" *click* Kallen ended the call message and pushed the device to Rivalz chest.

"Ow!.., that's gonna bruise in the morning. I really hope Milly comes out now, before you start on someone!".

"guys look who's approaching!", Nina shouted

(but it came out more like a squeak)

"Is it Milly?", Shirley turned to catch a glimpse.

"no, worst-hey Rollo!"

"- hey Rivalz!, oh your all here?", noticing Shirley Rollo blushed." –eh?, hey Shirley". She pretended not to have heard him.

"Is Lelouch with you?", they all asked in unison. 

A bit taken aback, he answered, "No brother's phone's off. I've tried ringing him more than a dozen times but, still nothing"., he looks to the ground. "I just hope his ok?"

"Well, same with Milly", Rivalz noted, "Did she send you a text to come here?"

"uh-huh, is she with brother d'yu think?" , the gang all made a serious discontented face at his remark.

"Lelouch!", paying the cab driver, the raven male, strides in the direction to his name which was called the loudest ,ignoring murmurs of fan girls. He walked over to Rivalz "why aren't you's inside?"

"Your late!", his best friend shouted, hoping to not catch ,Milly beside him.

"I had urgent matters to exploit Rivalz, too bad you couldn't come with", sending a death glare to his friend, who held up his hands in a gesture of mock alarm, " Dude ,I'll make it up to you I promise!", completed with a full teeth of pearly-whites, knowing Lelouch couldn't argue with that.

The raven sighed knowing well a lecture was coming out of Shirley's mouth soon, if it wasn't for Milly rushing out of the front entrance to meet the gang now positioned approximately half way.

"Seriously guys you're on the guest list", Milly sighed, and catching her breathe.

Inside the venue, the place was big enough to hold approximately a hundred people to say the least, but tonight, it was jammed with mostly teenage girls hoping to catch a glimpse of the musicians chatting whilst anticipating their arrival. A phew glances where sent to Lelouch's way catching him walking in with Shirley clasped on his arm which he didn't object, deciding to pay attention to Milly's spiel about how the band was formed and who out of the band is the cutest, which he simply nodded for argument sake, he looked around the room whilst she talked and noticed a poster of the said band in crimson, with the members (consisting of five boys in their mid-twenties)

All co-ordinated in black with silly grins plastered on their faces, he shook his head at this. 

" I know what you're thinking lulu, but wait till you hear their music it's of the wall!."  
" Milly, I still don't see why I'm needed to witness this catastrophe and you going through a lot of pain, blackmailing me to attend?." He grimaced at her. " it better be worth my while."  
" take that stick off your skinny arse lulu!, I promise this is worth any chess matches ten folds !", she states, sending him a wink.  
He couldn't help rolling his eyes, " I need a drink, do you want anything Shirley?", he turns to face her locking his violets with her gaze, she blushes.  
" n-no I'm fine Lelouch ".  
"Ok ", he turns to Rollo smiling at him, " you didn't have to come by the way i told you I'll be fine."  
"I-I know I just wanted to hear the band play.".  
"Sure. Rivalz come with me", without waiting Lelouch heads to the bar looking bored as ever. 

"-il be there in a sec Lelouch!, Shirley, can I ask you something?", walking passed Rollo, Rivalz nudges Shirley in the arm as she turns to him curiously,

" I need, eh?, a favour, could you possibly-"  
" -oh my god your gonna ask her out aren't ya' !" ,  
"Who out ?", Milly leans in closer to hear some gossip, Shirley and Rivalz both stay silent. Rivalz looks at Shirley for gulps.

" w-well you see,- Rivalz -was -gonna ask- Kallen-out!", she bluffs a reply, looking back at Kallen conversing with Lelouch at the bar , about something which required her to touch his chest seductively?.

"REALLY, omg! Rivalz! You and Kallen?", Milly asks in shocked surprise, then spurts a laughter at that same moment, causing Rivalz and Shirley , Nina and Rollo to look at her.

"sorry!, didn't mean to laugh, I mean she's a bit of a man don't you think?, I mean like, who wears the pants in this relationship? ", she continued laughing, Shirley joined in for argument sake, causing Rivalz to send her a glare. 

At that moment the lights dimmed low and an announcer came on to say a few things on the stage, the room went silent for a minute.

"it's starting Iemme go fetch lulu!", Milly jogged towards Lelouch's and Kallen's location, leaving the four to ponder the situation.

" I'm so sorry Rivalz I-I couldn't think of anyone else!".

" it's ok Shirley. Seriously it's fine.", brushing a fringe from his head, he realised his hair's flat tonight, for his crush, from the usual spiky all over the place quiff, but now she probably thinks he likes Kallen, great. 

"But you know what?", they both turn to Nina,

" I think she's jealous."  
" huh?", they all ask in unison.

Feeling uncomfortable, Rollo heads over to his fake brothers location. Mentally kicking himself for losing contact with Lelouch, earlier today ,he should've went with him to that chess- match –gambling- thing, Shouldn't have listened when Lelouch said he was only running down to the shops for a few things, then switching off his phone.

If Lelouch had somehow regained his memory, then it was his responsibility to end his life.

Just the thought of it pained him enormously, having now grown close to him.  
What if he had gained his memory back?, his got to test this.

"Brother a word, please?"  
Seeing the serious look in his siblings face Lelouch turns to Kallen and Milly, excusing himself for a moment, they both walk to the centre of the crowd, led by Rollo, Lelouch gulped, hoping he wasn't led to what people call the mosh-pit.

"hey you ok?", placing a hand over his brothers small back.  
" you lied to me", Rollo jerked the hand away giving a very stern look which could frighten a group of puppies away.

Lelouch thought for a minute, then caught on what he meant.  
" is it about the gambling match?"  
" you told me your were headed to a shop!".  
" ah!, not the best was it?", he compiled looking wryly." You know I don't like bringing you to those kind of places?"  
" but, you could've at least told me the truth?"  
" so you could lecture me?", Lelouch chided." Look whatever this means to you I won the match, and bought you something with the reward, take a look ". He smiled reassuringly, posting a finger to his pocket handing Rollo a key ring with a pink heart dangling to the side. 

The younger boy gasped, forgetting he was mad at him over something.  
"Is this r-really for me?", he took the present to his hand delicately, raising it slightly over the rooms dimming light to watch it shimmer.

"it's all yours, the colour stands for unconditional love and nurture. Meaning I'll always love you brother and nurture you, so don't worry about me too much. Remember to place it somewhere safe where you won't lose it.", he smiles back to him, then ruffles his little head. 

Seeing that the younger boy's not responding, he continues, "I hope it's not too girly?, I thought of you immediately when I walk passed the shop-I'm very bad judging gifts you see-" 

" no-no it's perfect, thank you brother.", Rollo looks back at him and genuinely smiles lovingly to his fake brother, seeing the situation of his worries was just a miscalculation on his part, he decides to let it slip. 

"Lelouch what's with Milly?", Kallen catches up to the two boys, looking as pale as a ghost,

"she keeps bothering with weird questions to do with Rivalz?, and sending me death glares" 

"Beats me Kallen? it's just ..Milly I suppose?" 

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the stage THE LAMPSHADES!"

And the crowd goes hysterical.

End of chapter

Please review


End file.
